Letting Go and Coming Back
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." -Unknown. Peter is ready to let Olivia go and move on. Will Olivia return to him or figure it out too late? Post Marionette 3.09
1. Remembering

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia stood reviewing a file when she felt a kiss on her neck, she smirked and continued on before the kiss met the space right below her ear and she squirmed.

Turning she found her boyfriend of ten months and field partner of nearly four years, Peter Bishop looking at her with a smile.

She had to admit she was happy, madly in love with the ex-con and looked forward to the future with him. He'd been by her for as long as she could remember, even when she pushed him away he still came back.

He insisted he wasn't going anywhere, that he belonged with her even if it meant watching her find another person to love...even insisted he'd give her away at her wedding if it wasn't him that she married but he was staying her partner and would always have her back.

His declaration of loving her enough to let go if that was what she wanted broke her. She still remembered that day as it would always be stamped into her mind, the day everything changed.

* * *

A/N: How Peter and Olivia got where they were...the BIG talk is next.


	2. Letting You Go

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia sat going through papers when she heard the office door open and close, she looked up to find Peter looking at her. It had been nearly a month since she had spoken to him and two weeks since she'd seen him.

After their falling out, she ignored him for two weeks except for case related material before having enough and took two weeks off for Christmas to visit Ella and Rachel in Chicago.

"We need to talk."

She looked down, "unless it is related to a case, I have nothing to say."

"I've given you space and time and I even listened to you a month ago so its time for you to listen to me."

Olivia looked at him and stood up, "what is there to say? I already know Peter...I already know you thought she was me, that you..." she threw her file down, "no, it doesn't matter...I made my point clear and I mean it."

* * *

He walked over to her, "you know nothing Olivia, nothing at all...can you imagine the guilt of betraying the one person you love more then life itself. The moment I knew the truth, I was ready to cross over and offer myself up in order for you to come back home, to your job and family. I realized too late and that guilt will never go away...I'll always carry it till the day I die."

"Good, you should." She stared at him, "just leave me alone Peter...just please leave me alone."

He nodded and backed off, "I am...I just wanted you to know how I felt. I love you Olivia and I always will but I love you enough to let you go...because you want me to. I'll always be here, as your partner and hopefully one day as a friend but I won't stand in your way or hope for something that may or may not come.

"Just promise me you'll find someone who will love you for who you are, all your faults and strengths. When you do, if I'm not the one you marry...I'll walk you down the aisle myself so I know you're cared for...so I can let you go knowing you're loved and safe." He moved around to her and touched her face, Olivia flinched as he kissed her forehead. "But I know you're not my Olivia anymore...I'm letting you go."

He left after that and Olivia stood there, tears in her eyes before she finally let go.

* * *

A/N: Peter is ready to let Olivia go but is she ready to let him go and what secrets does she hide?


	3. A Girl's Understanding

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Her haunting words came back and as she fell to the ground, she knew she never meant them...that she wanted Peter and only him, no other man would do it for her or love her like he did.

No man who didn't love her enough would let her go, they'd just leave without a backward glance but Peter actually said he was letting her go...letting her know that he loved her enough to even give her to another man.

She sat crying for a while before the door opened again and she quickly wiped her eyes, expecting Peter but found Astrid. The younger agent bent down next to her and looked at her with concern.

* * *

"Olivia, are you alright...what happened between you and Peter, he left the lab just as quickly as he came in. Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head, "I made a mistake Astrid," she wiped her eyes again and her face, "I made a mistake I don't know how to fix."

"If its about Peter then all you have to do is tell him how you feel...he loves you Olivia and I doubt he's just going to walk away because you two had a fight."

Olivia snorted, "I told him I didn't want to be with him, I looked him in the eye and said that and now he...he still loves me and is willing to let me go if that's what I want." She looked away and wiped away the straying tears. "I don't know what to do."

Astrid placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "just be the Olivia he knows, tell him the truth and I can guarantee he'll welcome you back with open arms...he loves you too much." She smiled, "I'll take Walter home tonight so you can talk with Peter."

"Thanks Astrid."

* * *

A/N: Astrid is such a Peter-Olivia shipper...next Peter and Olivia talk, we find out how Walternate knew to make the switch.


	4. Reason for the Switch

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia sat working late on the files she had left to review when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up she found Peter walking in with coffee and a bag of food...from her favorite Indian restaurant.

He said nothing when he put both down, just left and Olivia let a small smile slip...that was her Peter, doing things to surprise her when she least expected it and left before she could thank him.

Later as she was refilling her coffee, she heard Astrid coaxing Walter to get his jacket on to take him home.

"Isn't Peter coming?"

Before Peter could speak, Astrid shook her head. "He and Olivia have a lead to follow up on, I'll be taking you home and Peter will be there soon."

* * *

They were gone and Olivia turned to pack up before Peter stuck his head in. "We have a lead, since when do we have a case?"

"We need to talk," Olivia looked at him, "I asked Astrid to take Walter home. I'm heading home, do you want to come and talk over coffee."

Peter put his hands up, "no offense but I never want to step foot in that apartment again."

She smiled, "good, because I signed the lease over to my landlord and moved, my new apartment is just four blocks from your house...I found that out when I went on a morning run."

"Okay, coffee it is...let me grab my stuff and we'll get the hell out of dodge."

* * *

Olivia found him pulling on his coat and picking up his notebook, he turned only to collide with her and the notebook fell. It landed on the pages and two photos slid across the floor. She bent down to pick them up as Peter picked up the notebook.

One was of a family photo, well a professional shot done of her and Peter. Walter had insisted she join them for pictures the Christmas before, getting a professional shot done and ended up blackmailing them into a photo together. Peter held her, his arms around her and both looked more like a husband and wife then colleagues.

The second was of her bent over paperwork, glasses on...a candid shot taken before he left, most likely before Jacksonville. Olivia looked at Peter as she stood, "you kept these?"

"They've been in the journal the entire time, long before I even went over...I took them with me. There was a third but I left it there accidentally...it was of us playing Keep Away with the keys, a week before the whole Manhattan-Jacksonville fiasco."

Olivia nodded, "that's how he knew, that's how Walternate knew to make the switch...he must have seen the photo." She crossed the room and over to the wall where a growing number of pictures were held, she removed one...a copy of the one Peter had left. She showed it to him, "look at us Peter...he knew your weakness and he used it, hurting me in the process because he knew eventually you'd come back for me."

Peter shook his head, "if I hadn't...I'm sorry, once again everything that happened was my fault. If I hadn't have taken the pictures with me or even the journal...I'm sorry."

"Why did you take it?"

Peter smiled at her and looked at the photo, "I loved you even then, I was so angry with everyone but I loved you too much to let go so I took what I could with me." He shook his head, "but it doesn't matter anymore...I have to walk away."

* * *

Olivia watched him walk to the wall and place the pictures on it, all three...not in the journal as they would have been. It hurt her to see him hurting but she knew he was trying to accept what she wanted...even if only he believed it.

That scared her, the fear of not having Peter because he was trying to move on sent her Cortexiphan doused synapses to work...he began to glimmer and she turned away as he walked back over to her.

"Liv, what is it?"

She shook her head, "give me a moment."

She closed her eyes and got control of herself, ignoring the fear and remembered that Peter had said he loved her multiple times that day alone. Opening her eyes, he was normal again...no glimmer.

He eyed her with concern, "are you alright?"

"Good, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Okay, they have an old relationship moment before moving on to the BIG talk...and Peter discovers that Olivia can't escape her time on the other side but can he accept it?


	5. Coming Back

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

The ride to Brighton was not as long as she expected, they weren't silent like before because Olivia asked questions about what changed while she was gone: Which movies came out? Who won the Emmys? What new technology advanced?

Peter found it funny she even asked about the Emmys and asked when she started watching TV because she wasn't a big TV watcher before.

"It's just something Rachel and I actually sit down to do, the only normal thing we do actually do."

Peter chuckled, "as far as I know, too many to name and as for movies, lets see what came out." He pulled out his phone and began looking through stuff, "Resident Evil: Afterlife, Secretariat and the ever popular Harry Potter...and at least three dozen others that came out in that time frame."

* * *

"Eclipse came out right after you left."

Peter groaned, "don't tell me you actually saw that movie...come on, seriously...the first one was okay, the second sucked...no pun intended and I didn't even bother with the third."

"No but Rachel had me sit Ella while she went to go see it."

Peter shook his head, "its scary when I can actually picture your sister dumping Ella on you for the night and going to watch a teenage movie...not that she actually dumps Ella on you." He smiled, "you know I got a call from Ella while you were gone, not that she knew you were gone, she wanted to wish me a happy birthday. Apparently she missed me, I had to have a little talk with the princess though...she called me Uncle Peter and I had to explain that I am in no way her uncle."

"She didn't quit did she?"

"Nope, she's as stubborn as you."

Olivia smirked and looked at him, "its worse then you think, guess what she called Walter?"

"There is no telling with that kid."

"Uncle Walter...she's attached to you guys, there's no getting around it."

* * *

They arrived at Olivia's new apartment/townhouse and as they entered, Peter noticed that most everything was completely different. New furniture, new pictures...new everything.

Olivia made her way to the kitchen as made coffee, Peter followed and stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her.

"So you wanted to talk, what do you want to talk about?"

Olivia looked at him from where she stood, the coffee was brewing at the moment so she had nothing in her hands. Leaning her back against the counter she sighed and looked at him. "I lied to you, more importantly I said things that didn't matter."

"Which part?"

Olivia smiled, "when I said she took everything...she really didn't, I was angry with you and your actions but more angry with myself. I lied when I said I didn't want to be with you because I do Peter, I really do but I did things on the other side that may prevent you from ever seeing me the same."

* * *

He took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm, surprised when Olivia moved into his arms but he held her anyways. "Tell me what happened, let me be the judge of that...just like you judged me."

Sighing, Olivia pulled back and looked at him. "I can't tell you, I can barely find words for it but I can show you."

Peter found it strange she could show him her actions on the other side, "okay, show me."

Olivia left the kitchen for a moment and came back moments later with a small file from Boston General's Women's Clinic. She laid the folder down and stepped back, moving to pour the coffee as he looked through it.

* * *

Peter opened the file, somewhat apprehensive of what he'd find and what he did find was not as frightening as he thought it would be. Sonograms were inside, black and white photos of a little being that rested inside Olivia. By all account, as the sonograms were dated a few days before, she was around eight weeks pregnant...the baby was almost a fetus and in Peter's bias opinion, already as beautiful as its mother. A gold picture of a 4D ultrasound was there and Peter saw the defining features of said baby...two hands and two legs with a head.

He couldn't help but allow a smile to come to his face, much to Olivia's surprise. "Say something please."

Her eyes begged for something to be said and Peter could only say one thing, "the world is in trouble...having a mini Olivia Dunham."

"But..."

Peter shook his head and looked at her, "I just want to know one thing, was it due to rape?"

"Yes and no, its complicated." She leaned back against the counter, "I was me again, for two weeks I had my memories but I had to pretend to be her...every aspect of her life. She had a thing with her team leader, Mondays and Thursdays...I had to pretend to be her which meant not cutting off their trysts." She sighed, "was I forced? No but I did what I had to in order to survive and have no one notice...including having sex with him not wanting to. I managed to get around the second week by faking my period but the first week...I never wanted to be there." She looked at him, "I had to pretend it was you...now I have a reminder of that."

* * *

He looked at her, "you considered an abortion didn't you?"

"I can't, I was reading Walter's notes...he said that Cortexiphan is passed from mother to child. When I went to the clinic they just looked at me strange, asking why a non-pregnant woman was coming to an abortion clinic. The ultrasound they did...showed no signs of pregnancy, I thought miscarriage till I saw my doctor last week and they said I was defiantly pregnant...the baby is protecting itself...manipulating the outcome to live."

"So the baby has Cortexiphan in it?" Olivia nodded, "the kid has abilities from the womb, as much as I never thought I'd say this...we need to talk to Walter. He may know what to do or not do but I can tell you one thing Olivia." She looked down and he pulled her chin up, "look at me baby." The pet name got her attention, "I love you and if you want to give this a try, I'm not going anywhere and I know one thing for sure, this baby won't be a reminder of what you did but rather how you survived."

She looked down, "what I did...what you did was tiny compared to me."

"You did what you had to in order to survive, to come home." He kissed her head, "I could never get mad or angry at that...I accept that and I understand."

Olivia began to cry again and she quickly wiped away tears, "how can you not hate me or this baby, you should hate it...hate what it says about me."

"No, I love you...I could never hate you. Even when you said you didn't want to be with me, I still loved you enough to let go...to make you happy." His hand slid down to her abdomen and Olivia hesitated, wondering why he was touching her. "And this baby, its a part of you and I couldn't hate any part of you...as for what it says, its already telling me how much its like you...willing to do anything to survive. It's stubborn already, stubborn and beautiful...just like its mother." He kissed her head and pulled her into his arms. "Its going to be loved and cared for, having a mother who holds it when it cries, sooth it when its upset and scare away all nightmares."

* * *

A/N: So like Peter...accept Olivia even after her betrayal is bigger then his and the reminder a remainder in their life. Next the baby talks to Peter, letting him know how deep he is in before he even knows.


	6. Little Whispers, Little Thoughts

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter sat curled up on the couch with Olivia...she had fallen asleep after talking about the other side and what the differences were. Kissing her head, Peter disentangled himself from the sleeping agent and gently picked her up, taking her upstairs.

He found her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, removing her shoes and jacket, surprisingly enough he didn't wake her. After tucking her in, Peter kissed her head and looked around to find the room was different drastically.

The walls were a soft purple, he assumed to calm her and the furniture was new. A new bed and dresser, clothes hung in the closet...the doors open to where he could see. Going to turn out the light, he two pictures on the nightstand: one of Ella and Rachel and another of the professional shot of him and her. That picture was in a not so standard frame, it was engraved with a saying that told him Olivia hadn't quite moved on either despite saying she had: **A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words but I Only Need Three. I Love You**.

* * *

He turned off the light and was about to leave when he heard his name. "Peter?"

He turned back to find Olivia laying on her back looking at him, the light from the hallway shown in and he could see she was half asleep. He walked back over and kissed her head, "I have to get home baby but I'll be back tomorrow to get you for breakfast. Try to get some sleep, you need it."

She nodded and closed her eyes, Peter let his hand skim along her side and fall on her belly. He had to admit that part of him was jealous the baby wasn't biologically his but he knew was experience that blood didn't define family...rather how much you loved them and since he had found out five hours ago about the baby, he'd grown to love it in that short time.

"Protect Mommy."

He removed his hand and turned to the door, a tiny whisper made him stop at the door. It was tiny and small but melodious...a child's voice.

_Always Daddy._

* * *

He turned to find Olivia asleep and looked around to see no one, it dawned on him that it was the baby...a child's voice and a small whisper, it didn't surprise him since he knew the baby had Cortexiphan in it and it was already masking its presence in order to survive. What surprised him was what the baby called him...it had called him Daddy.

Peter whispered into the night, "I'm not your father."

_You my Daddy, love me and love Mommy._

The voice became clearer as it spoke...it was clearly a little girl's voice, the image of a little girl entered his mind. A beautiful little girl with blonde hair and big green eyes, she smiled at him and instantly he had fallen in love all over again.

The thought of a little girl like Olivia, a beautiful innocent baby girl made his heart swell. He wanted a daughter, several in fact that looked like Olivia...and somehow this baby had chosen him as her father...actually chosen him. He couldn't say 'no' to that and if he was honest with himself, this baby was part of the equation now...of his and Olivia's lives.

He couldn't allow this baby to go without a father, she'd need someone to guide her and teach her what only fathers could. To beat off boys when they tried to beat her up and shoot them when they tried to date her. She'd need someone to have snowball fights with in the winter and help teach softball in the summer. Hold the handles as she learned to ride a bike and tell her she was beautiful when she goes to her first dance. She'd need a father to check under the bed for monsters and take her side during an argument with her mother. Give approval when a man asked to marry her and walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, dancing that first father-daughter dance with her before accepting the grandchild she'd give.

All those thoughts made him realize that he wanted to be a father to this baby, to be her father and loved her, protect her till the end of time...he wanted that right. He wanted her as much as he wanted her mother and for once that didn't frighten him.

On the way home Peter thought about everything, what it meant for him and Olivia. They'd be starting off a relationship with a baby in tow, no romantic dinners or nights in. It would be filled with prenatal yoga no doubt, Lamaze classes, doctors appointments and work...but it hit him that Olivia wasn't the romantic dinner type. She'd much more prefer to sit at home over a home cooked meal watching a movie or share a date over paperwork and take out.

* * *

Olivia was right, it was only a four block walk and that made it much more comforting to know how close she was to him. He found Astrid with Walter, the elderly man was pacing.

"You're okay Peter."

"I'm fine Walter, Olivia and I talked about everything."

Walter nodded, "has she changed her mind about a relationship...does she want one?"

Peter chuckled, "its a bit more complicated then that but essentially yes, we're moving forward together." He looked at Astrid, "thanks."

"No problem, see you tomorrow at the lab."

* * *

Peter went to his room after seeing that Walter was in bed and began researching everything he could on pregnancy and health. After staying up half the night researching the stuff, he finally fell asleep and his dreams were filled with the face of a little girl.

Before he fell into an unconscious state, he heard a whisper in his mind. _Goodnight Daddy._

He smiled and gave a small whisper, "goodbye baby girl."

* * *

A/N: Aww...Peter and the baby bonding before its even bonded with Olivia...defiantly going be a good dad Peter. Forget Olivia's gun, Peter will take out any of his little girl's romancers before her mother can. Next they talk with Walter about the baby


	7. Morning After, Time to Talk

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

The next morning, after writing a note to Walter that he'd be back to pick him up to take him to the lab, Peter walked to Olivia's only to get half way and find her on her morning run, running towards him.

He found it amazing that even in winter joggers, coat and toboggan that she looked utterly breathtaking not to mention a little sexy. Olivia smiled as she came to a stop, he chuckled.

"You know its funny, I was on my way to see you."

"And I was on my way to see you," she smirked, "I've already ran far enough so maybe we should head back and talk to Walter."

Peter looked at her, "how far exactly?"

"Four miles," she looked at him, "why?"

Peter shook his head, somehow amazed she had ran four miles and wasn't out of breathe but then again he had to remind himself that it was Olivia and not some other woman. She was a former marine, was a tough FBI agent and could fight her way through an alternate universe so four miles was small beans to her.

"Let's head back, I'll make breakfast...although I'm pretty sure I'll need an entire bottle of whiskey before this is over with and no you can't have any."

Olivia shrugged, "you know what to get me once the baby is born."

* * *

Peter chuckled and looked at her, finding her smirking. They found Walter coming out of the living room and walking to the kitchen. "Walter I'm back, Olivia's with me."

Walter looked at Olivia and smiled, instantly pulling her into a hug before anyone could stop it. "Welcome to the family my dear."

"I thought I was family." She looked at him and the elderly man chuckled.

"I mean the Bishop family, soon enough you'll be one of us."

Peter shook his head, "Walter! Look I'm going to make breakfast, try not to run her out of the house while I do so. After breakfast we need to talk to you about something extremely important."

Olivia smiled, "I have him...we'll play Candyland while we wait, come on Walter."

* * *

They sat down to eat later and Olivia found herself hungry, having two servings of eggs, bacon, toast and oranges. Afterwards they all sat down in the living room and Peter tried to figure out how to talk to Walter before he jumped to the conclusion that Olivia was pregnant with child...biological at least to him.

"Walter, Olivia needs to ask you something and before you jump to conclusions it has nothing to do with me so just get rid of that idea now." He looked at Olivia, taking her hand. "Go ahead baby."

Olivia leaned forward and looked at Walter, "I read over your notes concerning Cortexiphan subjects and pregnancy...was there or has there been a pregnancy with a Cortexiphan subject?"

"One but the pregnancy was terminated before any further thought could be given...the subject thought the child was a demon inside of her, because of the abilities the fetus was exhibiting. I told Belly not to test on adults, especially adult women but he didn't listen." He looked at her, "are you looking to become pregnant...I get a grandchild?"

* * *

Peter shook his head, "Walter I said this has nothing to do with me."

"I'm pregnant Walter and my baby is doing things I can't explain...as if it senses what I'm thinking or planning to do."

"You're pregnant...from your time on the other side?"

Olivia nodded, "yes, I'm ten weeks pregnant but when I went for an abortion three weeks ago they said I wasn't pregnant, the blood test and ultrasound were negative. However when I went to the doctor to determine if I had miscarried, they said I was pregnant and the ultrasound showed a healthy fetus. My question is...can a Cortexiphan positive baby do that, manipulate things around it?"

"It is possible, however the simplest of all is telepathy, have you heard the child?"

* * *

Olivia shook her head, "the brain isn't developed enough to speak."

"I have," Peter looked at Walter and Olivia looked at him, "she's spoken to me...telepathically four blocks away. Before I fell asleep last night she said goodnight to me and before that at Olivia's, she said she loved you and would protect you." He looked at Olivia, "its a girl."

"Cortexiphan can speed up brain development," Walter looked at her, "that is why your senses are unparallel and your memory is sharp. The Cortexiphan could have developed the fetal brain enough to allow for telepathy and also manipulation. Belly told the subject at her pregnancy that the rule book of pregnancy is thrown out the window...there is no such thing as normal."

Olivia nodded, "so what can I expect?"

"Its unknown, your baby is showing signs of abilities from the womb...we are in uncharted territory my dear."

_

* * *

_

Be okay Mommy.

Olivia looked down and then at Peter and Walter, Peter was chuckling. "See I told you, she's just like you...stubborn and beautiful."

_Daddy love us, we okay Mommy._

She looked at Peter who put his hands up, "don't look at me, she claimed me not the other way around. She's been calling me that since last night...in fact that was her first word to me..."

Olivia smiled and let her hand rest on her abdomen, "yes, everything will be okay baby girl."

_No hate me Mommy?_

"Never, never hate you."

_Me love you Mommy, love you and Daddy._

That made her chuckle and look at Peter, "so she claimed you huh?"

"Apparently, I tried to tell her but she's like you...she doesn't listen."

Olivia chuckled, "good, you need another one of me to keep you on your toes." Peter groaned and Olivia laughed at his response. "And keep you in line."

* * *

A/N: Next we go back to the first chapter, Olivia and Peter in the lab ten months in the future. Yes the baby has been born and we will get a glimpse of her.


	8. Two Universes in Harmony

Letting Go

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Peter smiled and leaned down, kissing Olivia as she smirked at him. "Hi."

"Hi, so what exactly did you call me to the lab for because I know for a fact that a very fussy young lady was insistent on keeping me home."

Olivia looked around him and saw the stroller by the door, inside was the sound asleep baby girl she had come to love without question. "How is she?"

"Asleep, the drive knocked her out."

Olivia looked at him and held up a piece of paper, he took it at her smile and looked at the paper.

"It came through...its official Daddy, you're now the adopted father of Elizabeth Olivia Bishop."

Peter chuckled and stared at the picture, "so its official, she's my daughter...our daughter?"

"Yep...which means you now have all the legal responsibilities such as clothes, school and toys."

He laughed and looked at her, "how will I ever survive?" Leaning down he kissed her, "well as long as you're her mother then everything it perfect."

* * *

Olivia walked over and bent down next to the stroller, touching her daughter's hand. As if knowing, the two month old opened her eyes and eyed her mother.

_Mommy!_

"Hey there baby girl," Olivia pulled Elizabeth from the stroller and turned only to find Peter holding a ring on his hand. She gasped, "Peter?"

"I love you Olivia, I love the strong agent you are, the fact you can take on two universes without blinking your eyes, that you're the mother of my daughter and just the fact you are mine. I was told something once: If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were. You returned to me when I let you go so I know you're mine...and you're who I belong with." He took her hand, "so, Olivia Marie Dunham, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and proving everyone wrong that two universes can exist together?"

* * *

Olivia nodded and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger, the ring wasn't a normal diamond ring but a unique ring she knew had a single meaning: two worlds entwined. Half the ring was white gold and the other yellow gold, forming a knot that held the diamond. It symbolized two universes living in harmony together.

_Yeh! Mommy be with Daddy!_

Olivia smiled and looked at Elizabeth, "you plotted this with Daddy didn't you? Peter," she smirked at Peter, "are you trying to teach your daughter now to become a con-woman because if so we'll have to have a talk."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, looking at the bright green eyed infant in his now fiancée's arms and wondered if not for the fact he let Olivia go, if they'd be where they are...a family of three proving the universes wrong...that they can exist in harmony together.

* * *

A/N: A sweet ending and when I looked at different rings online to see what type that Olivia would get...I found the knot ring made of ellow and white gold...I knew its symbolism would be perfect for Olivia and Peter. The link is on my homepage.


End file.
